Sing, My Song of Love
by Aino Sakuma
Summary: When Kagome and her new companions return to the present after 15 years of war. Will they finally find peace? With Kagome, probably not... Now she's in the world of music. Will she find love there? Gravitation Xover


Aino: This will be my first fanfic and I hope you guys enjoy it. I want at least 15 reviews before I update. So no reviews, no update. It's up to you guys... Let the fanfiction begin...

Pairing: Yuki/Shuichi Kagome/Vote Jakotsu?

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Inuyasha or Gravitation...**

**Verse 1: Return to the Present**

* * *

A woman leaned against a dry old well, obviously deep in thought. Her unusual bluish eyes were closed and her silky midnight locks flowed all the way to her waist like a waterfall. She no longer wore her sailor suit uniform, for it was too small now. She wore a simple light blue yukata with a pink obi. 

Finally she stood up straight and opened her eyes. She set her gaze on the only people with her. The rest of her friends, she already said goodbye to. These two decided to become her guardians... to return her past kindness.

One was an extremely handsome man with long bluish braided hair and azure eyes that danced with curiosity. The other appeared to be a female, but was a man also. He wore all kinds of make up and had his raven hair in a messy bun, his eyes were dark brown but appeared to be black to the naked eye.

"Bankotsu, Jakotsu" the woman said suddenly.

The two men jumped at her sudden words... She hadn't spoken to anyone ever since the final battle with the cursed hanyou. That's why when it was time to say goodbye, she had to write down all she had to say. Which too a while...

"Hai" they chorused together.

Deep down they were happy to hear her soft voice again. Though at the moment she had a sorrowful expression, her voice still had its usual happy tone. Kagome smiled slightly at them," lets go home now..." And without the Shikon no Tama around her neck, but with her two new guardians, Kagome Higurashi jumped down the time portal... Never to return again.

**S.I.N.G.2.M.E.**

Kagome climbed up the ladder with Bankotsu and Jakotsu trailing behind her. They walked out of the well house and into the her home.

"This is your home?"

The two warrior growled as she took out a piece of paper and a pen then wrote "No This Is My House".

"What's the difference?"

**Home is where the heart is**

"Whaddya mean?"

**Never mind... go sit on the couch and make a phone call for me.**

"But Kag-chan remember what happened last time ainiki used the phone" Jakotsu giggled. But it was immediately silenced by Bankotsu's intense glare.

**Here's the Number 967 - 9870. Call and ask for Yuki... Tell him Kagome is coming home! **

(I just made up that number)

Kagome then went on a hunt... for her family. She didn't hear them shout hi or greet her in any kind of way. She checked upstairs... the kitchen...the bathroom... There was no one there and there was no evidence that they left.

**M.Y.S.O.N.G.O.F.L.O.V.E.**

_RRRiiinnnngggggg_

Shuichi sat up and rubbed his eyes. The phone was ringing in the middle of the night... He groaned, crawled off the bed making sure he didn't wake Yuki, and sluggishly walked out of the room.

_RRRiiiiiiinnnnggggg_

'Who would be calling Yuki anyway?'

"Hello" he asked as he picked up the phone.

"Uhhhh hi" Shuichi heard feminine giggling in the background followed by the first voice yelling and some crashes.

Shuichi being sleepy... hung up and began doozing off while standing up.

_RRRiiinnnnnnnggggg_

"AH" he screamed as he was forced out of dream land. He picked up the phone," hello?"

"Uh hi" he could tell the person of the other line was embarassed and was feeling quite awkward," ya is Yuki there?"

"Yeeaaaahhh" Shuichi answered slowly... getting suspicious.

"Let me talk to him!"

"YOU CAN'T! I mean... uh he's asleep."

"Well tell him when he wakes up Kagome is coming home."

_BBBBeeeeeeeppppp_

Shuichi blinked and hung up the phone and yawned. He was too tired to think about what the man on the other line was talking about... He'd tell Yuki in the morning.

* * *

Aino: I love Shuichi, he's soooo cute and his devotion to Yuki is even cuter! But I love Ryuichi more! He's so babelicious! I can understand why Tatsuha wants to eat him up! He's my favorite hunny bunny! Oops... am I babbling? Sorry! Oh and remember this is a Shuichi/Yuki & Kagome?Vote? fanfic so vote for who Kagome should be paired with... Here's the list to vote for:

Kagome/Bankotsu (. Mew!)

Kagome/Ryuichi (. What? He's cute... she cute...)

Kagome/Tatsuha (O.O Don't ask...)

Kagome/Hiroshi (Hey, it could happen)

Bankotsu/Kagome/Ryuichi

Bankotsu/Kagome/Tatsuha

Bankotsu/Kagome/Hiroshi

Ryuichi/Kagome/Tatsuha

Ryuichi/Kagome/Hiroshi)

Tatsuha/Kagome/Hiroshi

I'd probably pair Jakotsu up with an OC. But I'm not sure... But there's definitely gonna be sexual tension with Jakotsu and Shuichi and Yuki! .

Ja Ne, Miinasan! Review!


End file.
